1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color LCD (liquid crystal device), particularly to color liquid crystal device which prevents light from leaking in places between color picture elements of the color LCD (liquid crystal device).
2. Description of the Related Art
A color display device based on the liquid crystal has picture elements of a matrix type liquid crystal cell, each picture element having fine color filters consisting of three primary colors, that is, red (R), green (G), and blue (B). The color display device performs color display by mixing the color components visually.
It is necessary to manufacture the picture elements in a highly refined manner for improving the color resolution, however, the more refined the picture element is, the more the color bleeding and light leaking tend to occur in the places between picture elements adjacent to one another, thus deteriorating the image quality. To deal with this, a light blocking layer called a "black matrix" has been provided, which blocks light from proceeding through the places between adjacent picture elements, to avoid the deterioration of the image quality. The black matrix is formed by evaporating chromium or effecting a black photoresist, though materials suitable for forming the black matrix are extremely limited considering the performance and reliability of tackiness to the substrate of liquid crystal or the color filter. For instance, in a case where a polymer film of such as a synthesized resin is used for the substrate, chromium evaporation can not be adopted to form a black matrix due to the lack of tackiness or due to the outbreak of curvature caused by the differential thermal expansion between the black matrix and the substrate with a change of the environmental temperature. On the other hand, in a case where the photoresist is adopted to form a black matrix, the choice of material suitable for this is limited due to the lack of heat resistance, or due to the change in quality being effected by the solvent for use therein.
To avoid this, there has been proposed a method of performing a blocking effect, neither by the evaporation nor black photoresist of the black matrix, but by overlapping color filters, which constitute picture elements, in the peripheries of the color picture elements to mix colors.